


A Snowball Story

by SonjaJade



Series: Little Treasures [11]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Dogs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Winry takes the kids to pick out a puppy from the litter Hayate and his mate had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FMA Fic Contest prompt: Frostbite

“Mama!” James cried, jumping up and down.  “Look at ‘em!”  He raced to where a fluffy white dog was nosing a basket of squirming puppies to wake up.

“Son, we talked about this!” Winry said sternly.  He stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder, guilt all over his little face.  “Mama dogs are very protective of their babies, and even though Frost was gentle with you before, she might bite you if she thinks you’re going to hurt the puppies.”

Riza took the little boy’s hand as Winry brought Sara out of her stroller.  “Let’s see if she’ll let you pet them, okay?”

James nodded and they walked slowly and quietly over to the pups and Frost gave her consent (a lick to James’ face) after sniffing him from top to bottom.  James picked out the fat black and white pup and stroked its tiny head gently.  “Mama, this one looks like Den!”

Sara gasped and pointed at the basket, turning to her mother and saying, “Dog!”

Riza smiled at her and Winry answered, “Yes, Sara, that’s a puppy!  That’s one of Frost and Hayate’s babies!”

“Awww, baby!” she cooed, then stuck her thumb in her mouth.

Riza picked up the black one and told James, “We call that puppy Stocky because he’s the biggest, and we call this puppy Coal because he’s all black.  I think you and Coal would be best friends, because he loves to play lots and lots!”  She turned to Winry and said, “And he’s already housebroken.”

Winry gave a big nod of approval at that, then giggled as the last pup, a solid white copy of Frost bounded off through the grass after a butterfly.  Frost watched as her daughter chased the fluttering insect across the small garden, but rose when she started investigating a rather muddy bucket that Riza had warned them to stay out of.  She trotted over, bit down on the scruff of her neck and brought her back to the basket.

“Mama! Frost bite!” Sara cried repeatedly until Winry finally acknowledged her.

“Don’t worry, Frost is just being a good mama.  That’s how she’s keeps the puppies out of trouble.”

“Snowball is full of curiosity and mischief,” Riza chuckled as she pet the little dog’s back.  “She’s sweet as can be, but she’s very independent and likes to explore, and it gets her into trouble.”

Winry knelt down with Sara on her knee and also petted Snowball.  “Den was that way, too,” she said with a lilt of sadness to her voice.  She took time to love on Stocky and Coal as well, but her eyes kept coming back to Snowball.

Riza spoke gently, “You’ll never be able to wear black with a white dog around, and she’s not housebroken at all.  She’s a sloppy eater and I don’t think a fence could ever keep her in.”

In the end, Winry slipped a collar on Snowball and she went to meet Ed with a big smile.


End file.
